Lifefiber Futa Sumo Lesbians
by BaskliskFutaQueen
Summary: Ryuto Goes To A Sumo Night Club And Finds Sasuki Kurri As A Sumo With Her Best Friend Mako. Warning Contains- Futa, Weight Gain, Vore, Female Sumo, Oral, Anal And Incest.


Lifefiber Futa Sumo Lesbians

In was a warm day and Ryuko Matoyi was heading to a small place she had found tucked deep under the city a place were she could have fun doing something other then fighting with her scorser blade and to get info out of Satsuki Kurri the class presdent of the Homotchi Academy up at the top of the city. It was a place that she was told by her lover the elite four member the band girl said her mistress went to in order to relax a get stronger she had no idea how you could do both but was going to find out,

As Ryuko got to the place she found out it was some kind of night club were they served a stranger kind of glowing drink and watched massive sumo women wresle in an arena in the center of the club and it was one of the strangest places she had ever seen as every one in the club was either a enormous or a massive obese woman who walked around the club wearing nothing but huge tong panties it seemed to be a place that she thought Satsuki Kurri would never be seen in as the women were all stuffing themselves something she didn't think would make anyone stronger just the opposite.

But as Ryuko was turning to leave she hear a voice she knew "Oh Mistress Satsuki your body is so beautiful and sexy can my mother and I suck your massive penis tonight Mistress please" the voice she knew all to well as she heard it all the time. Turning around she nearly gasped at what she saw over in a corner of the main room of the club sitting on top of a massive throne sat her enemy Satsuki Kurri wearing her white and light blue trimmed Kamui uniform and at her feet kneeling was the girl she was always saving and her first lesbian lover Mako along with her mother each wearing only a pair of light blue one star tongs.

But that was not the only thing that had made her nearly gasp no it was the fact that first Satsuki Kurri was massively obese and slowly becoming more so as she was swolling another massively obese woman thow only the womans massive muscler naked legs and butt could be seen hanging outside Satsuki mouth the rest was blugeing out Satsuki throut as two other massive women helped force the woman down their mistresses throut and into her massive streaching shiny, smooth, naked white belly while her kamui uniform which had taken its battle form glowed in a light blue light. She then noticed that both Mako and her mother were both enormous all over and kneeling on either side of something she only seen on her own body until after bonding with her kamui uniform Senketsu and that was an enormous 14 inch long 12 inch wide penis with enormous hairless basketball sized testicles. But as she looked at Satsuki Kurri naked penis and hairless testicles that hung under it she could tell they were both massive like Satsuki's bare triple SSS cupped breast her penis being at least 28 inches long and 26 inches wide with beachball sized hairless testicles under it.

As she watched Mako's mother spoke "Dear you know mistress Satsuki can't talk to us until she finshs her meal so be silenced and help me rub our mistresses massive shiny round belly for her". Ryuko then watched as her friend and her mother placed their hands on Satsuki Kurri's bloated belly and began to rub to soft jiggling white flesh as Satsuki began to gulp down the massive woman's naked butt and legs.

As Ryuko watched she came up with an idea to get what she wanted from Satsuki Kurri looking around at all the massive women in the club she finally noticed standing at the bar a massive black woman just the thing she needed for her idea all she had to do was get the woman someplace without her enemy seeing her and then use Senketsu's power to swollow the massive black woman whole and gain the woman's massive weight for her own.

So walking over to the massive black woman Ryuko ran her left hand up the womans back from her right above the edge of her white tong up to her thick neck causing the woman to let out a huge moan of pleasure as the lifefibers her fingerless glove sent a wave of pleasure up the woman's spial colum and causing the woman's emormous fat black hairy pussy to instnlly become soaking wet and the woman's enormous black nipples to pop to there full size of over 12 inches long and 8 inches thick


End file.
